youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Digger Baobab
'Baobab' Digger was born into the Baobab pack on April 28, 2003, His parents were Ziziphus and Asphodel. He had one brother called Panthroo and two sisters called Islay and Splash. At the same time another female called Yama gave birth to Tarzan, Zazu, Rosco and Bosco. When they were a weeks old the Whiskers attacked their den while Yama and Legazy were babysitting them, both wolves defended the pups until the others returned. one day they were practicing hunting with the adults when they went into battle with another pack, some females took Islay, Bosco, Zazu and Panthroo away from the area, while Digger, Tarzan and Splash stayed in the den with Yama. As he was in the smaller group it was hard for the few adults to feed them, his sister Splash died. Next winter (2004) two roving males stalked the Baobab, when one of them almost mates with one of Digger's older sisters surprisely, despite of being a teen he chased the rover away, Ziziphus mated with the other roving male called Lancelot. In spring Ziziphus gave birth to Jim Bob, Atlas and Balboa. Digger babysat the pups sometimes. They formed a large roving coalition in winter of 2005. Besides Digger and Panthroo were Bosco, Rosco, Tarzan and Zazu. The males then ran into a small group that most of the resident males went on roving. This pack was called the Whiskers. -Whiskers They joined and kicked out the alpha male,Beetle and the other remaining males. They fought for dominance until Panthroo won, but later Digger ousted him. Zazu challenged him but couldnt win, then Bosco and Rosco but couldnt Overthrown Digger either so they went on roving again except for Panthroo that stayed. Digger became the new alpha male next to Vialli. In spring (2005) Vialli gave birth to Ren, Stimpy, Gregorious, Longtooth, Drifthowl and Cepheus. Sadly Vialli died so a female called Flower took dominance next to Digger. In spring (2006) They had a litter that consisted of Centaurus, Rumour, Draco and Naomi. In winter Panthroo challenged Digger for dominance and while they were fighting Rumour and flower mated with a Scooter male called Houdini, the fight was over and Digger sustained his position. In spring Flower gave birth to Minecraft, Zelda, Sega and Wii and Rumour to Amira, Rita, Alexander and Ella. All the pups made it to adulthood. Their third litter consisted of Logan, Mitch and Greyback, all of them survived. Their Fourth Litter consisted of Tinker Bell, Cruise, Machu pichu, Finn and Cepheda, sadly Cruise was predated, in fall they attacked the Young Ones den and Shakespeare defended the pups until the Young Ones came and chased them off,they left a pup behind, it was finn that was saved by shakespeare and adopted into the Young Ones. Their fifth litter consisted of Aligator, Crock and Lizard. Their actual litter is Baddiel, Stato and Skinner. Most of the litters were fathered by him. A weeks later Skinner was predated by an eagle. Four months after that Digger and the rest of the pack went to hunt, Digger was hurt bad after being thrown away by the bull's antlers, unfortunately he got bad injured and in the night he died. Family: Mother: Ziziphus Father: Asphodel Brothers: Panthroo Sisters: Islay and Splash. Category:Content Category:Biographies Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males